iGet Banned
by Addicted to Caf-POW
Summary: Lo que me gustaría que me pasara en iGet Banded. Gibby y Freddie están en una banda para impresionar a unas chicas y eso le molesta a Sam. Cuando Freddie la meta en la farsa también junto a Carly la rubia pensara en una manera de atraer de nuevo al castaño. Lo lograra? Seddie!
1. Peligro Nuevo

**Hola chicos. Soy yo de nuevo. Espero que les guste este FanFic. Es sobre lo que en gustaría que pasara en iGet Banded. Antes había subido esta historia a una Pagina de Face pero ahora decidí ponerla en FanFiction. Espero que les guste! :) **

Cap 1:Peligro nuevo.

Era una mañana normal en Seattle. Una castaña medio dormida y su rubia carnívora mejor amiga acababan de levantarse después de haberse dedicado a hablar de ideas nuevas de iCarly.

-Carls- empezó Sam- ¿tienes carne para desayunar?  
-¿Carne Sam? -pregunto Carly-Son solo las 10.  
-¿Y? Puedo tener hambre de carne en las mañanas-respondió la rubia como si fuera todo normal.  
Carly solo rodó los ojos, y se fue a servir un vaso de leche.

-SPENCER! ¡A DESAYUNAR!-grito la castaña.  
Se oyeron pasos muy rápidos y luego el sonido de vidrios rotos. Spencer había roto una lámpara, de nuevo.

-Que tal niñas?-pregunto alegre como si no acabara de romper la lámpara el "adulto responsable"  
-Bien  
-Quiero Carne!  
-Que no hay Sam!  
-Ok...Bueno vayamos a Licuados Locos y ahí me compras pollo niña.  
-Está bien, vistámonos, nos fijamos si esta Freddie y vamos ¿ok?  
Sam asintió. Luego de vestirse fueron al apartamento de Freddie.

-Tonto! Vamos a Licuados Locos!-dijo Sam.  
-Sam! -le reprocho la castaña. -Freddie vienes?  
Pero para su sorpresa Freddie no abrió, si no la Sra. Benson.  
-Freddie no está! Se fue a Licuados Locos más temprano con Gibby. Dijo que tenían que juntarse con alguien. Y Gibby venía con un bajo y Freddie se llevó su guitarra.-dicho esto la Sra. Benson les cerró la puerta dejándolas perplejas.

-¿El ñoño toca la guitarra? -pregunto Sam sorprendida.  
-Al parecer-le respondió Carly igualmente sorprendida.

Fueron hasta Licuados Locos. Sam había estado molestándola en el camino con que tenía que comprarle su pollo y Carly solo le decía "Bueno" y suspiraba. Se encontraron a sus dos mejores amigos en una mesa, compartiéndola con dos desconocidas.

Las chicas se sorprendieron al verlos ahí. Y aunque no lo dijeran una puntada de celos le dio a Sam en su estómago. ¿Cómo era posible de que Freddie saliera con una chica? Se sintió mal pero lo disimulo ya que es perfecta fingiendo. Se tragó sus celos y miro con odio a la chica castaña de la mesa.

Ella, era sin duda, un peligro nuevo.

**Les gusto? Si o no? Es un poco corta pero ya alargare un poco mas los Siguientes capítulos. Besos**

**Chau! :)**


	2. ¿Celosa?

Cap 2: ¿Celosa?

Carly y Sam cruzaron miradas y siguieron caminando hasta donde estaban los chicos.

-Hola- saludaron ambas. Sam sin ningún ánimo.  
-Hola- respondieron los chicos con bastante alegría.  
-Ejem - dijo Carly refiriéndose a las chicas.  
-Oh-dijo Freddie- Si ellas son nuestras amigas Larissa y Tania.  
-Hola-respondieron las tales Larissa y Tania con una sonrisa. Las chicas sonrieron, Sam lo hizo forzadamente.  
-Y ¿Qué hacen con los instrumentos?-pregunto Sam mirando el bajo y la guitarra. –No sabía que tocaban.  
-Ah, si-dijo Freddie nervioso –tenemos una banda Sam, no me digas que no te acuerdas. - Y le hizo una mirada cómplice a ella y Carly. Ahí las dos se dieron cuenta de que tenían una banda, a medias.

-Claro-dijo Carly –nos habíamos olvidado.  
-Si no entiendo como lo habían hecho-dijo al fin Gibby-Carly ¿cómo podrías olvidarlo si eres nuestra vocalista?

Carly se quedó de piedra. Pretendían que les siguieran el juego para impresionar la dos chicas? O estaban yendo demasiado lejos pero les siguió el juego porque quería ver a sus dos amigos felices, aunque fueran con esas chicas. Sam miro a Freddie como diciéndole: "Por Dios ¿es en serio?"

-Y Sam es nuestra, mmm, corista- dijo Freddie. Sam estaba llameando por los ojos. Ese ñoño va a morir, pensó ella.  
-Bueno nosotras nos vamos a pedir un licuados, adiós-dijo Carly. Y las dos se fueron al mostrador y empezaron a murmurar.

-No puedo creer que nos metieran en esto –empezó Sam – Me metió en una banda que ni siquiera existe.  
-Lo sé a mí también. Pero Sam hay que ayudarlos. Solo quieren conseguir unas lindas novias.  
-Que! No! No necesitan mi ayuda para salir con ninguna chica. Ya ves, están con dos ahí-aunque la verdadera razón no era esa y Sam lo sabía perfectamente.

-Vamos! El lo habría hecho por ti! Y lo sabes perfectamente.

Sam lo pensó. El Fredraro la hubiera ayudado a salir con un chico? Bueno el le había calmado los humos cuando se enojaba cuando intentaba conquistar a Pete. Pero eso fue antes de que ellos dos salieran, antes de que se llevaran bien, antes de que el…Le dijera que la amaba.

Pero se lo estaba pensando mejor y tal vez pudiera…sacar algo de provecho a la situación. Si…Sam sabia de qué manera.

-Está bien-dijo la rubia con una ancha sonrisa. Y no era una sonrisa de: "Que feliz estoy" No, esta era una sonrisa verdadera y puramente malvada y picara. Carly la miro con un poco de terror, pero después se relajó. Era su mejor amiga de la que estaba hablando, sabía que ella ponía esas sonrisas constantemente por sus maldades, que hace de vez en cuando.

Carly al final le compro su pollo que tanto quería, saludaron a los chicos y se fueron al departamento.

-Spencer! Volví!-grito Carly.

-Ok! Estoy duchándome-respondió haciendo como gárgaras.

-¿No estarás tomando leche verdad?- la acuso la castaña.

-No-respondió Spencer tratándose de hacer el inocente y haciendo más gárgaras. Carly solo rodo los ojos y se sentó en el sillón suspirando. Su mejor amiga la acompaño también sentándose junto a ella y tomando el control remoto para ver "El Sonido de Seattle"

-Sam…-empezó Carly.

-¿Si?-dijo la rubia.

-¿Estas bien?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno es que, como vi que Freddie estaba con otro chica tu…

-¿Iba a estar celosa? Por Dios Carly! Tu sabes que no soy celosa-mintió la rubia, aunque sabía que si esta celosa y muy pero muy molesta, pero, lo disimulaba perfectamente.

La castaña no estaba convencida del todo, pero dejo el tema ahí para no molestar a Sam. Después de un rato los chicos volvieron a aparecer, muy eufóricos y entraron al departamento como siempre hacían. Las dos chicas se cruzaron de brazos y los miraron severamente. "Oh-Oh" pensaron los chicos. Problemas.

-Chicos-empezaron las dos-¿Por qué nos metieron en su banda?

-Necesitábamos que nos siguieran el juego. Aparte si tenemos una banda. Bueno casi. –dijo Freddie –Pero necesitábamos vocalistas chicas, y Carly tu cantas muy bien y Sam puede hacer los coros.

-Y nosotros no cantamos muy bien que digamos-aporto Gibby.

-Vamos. ¿Qué tan mal puede ser?-pregunto Carly.

-Mi mamá me dijo que si volvía a cantar mientras me duchaba me iba a echar de la casa-respondió Gibby.

-Y la mía me dijo que si no dejaba de cantar me iba a volver a hacer los baños anti-piojos-comento Freddie apenado. Las chicas solo rieron.

-Bueno ya que estamos en una "Banda" –dijo Sam haciendo comillas con los dedos en la palabra "banda".-Deberíamos ensayar ¿no?

Todos la miraron sorprendidos de que se tomara todo tan bien. Más que nada Freddie. Pensó que Sam se molestaría por tener que estar en la banda y más porque pensó también, que no lo haría si había una chica de por medio. Se sentía un poco ¿decepcionado?

-¿Y que dicen?

-Claro-dijo Carly.

-Habría que ensayar en el set de iCarly-dijo Gibby.

-Bueno ¿Qué esperamos niños? Vamos!-dijo con entusiasmo Sam.

Todos subieron al set de iCarly y buscaron algunos parlantes y amplificadores que habían dejado cuando habían ido los "Plain White T's". Freddie y Gibby conectaron los instrumentos y preguntaron:

-¿Qué tocamos?

-¿Por qué no tocamos la canción de Gordon?-sugirió Carly-Esta muy bonita.

-Bueno creo que se me los acordes-dijeron Freddie y Gibby.

-Bueno a tocar!-grito Sam entusiasta.

Y así empezó la canción

**(N/A Busquen Shakespeare de Miranda Cosgrove)**

**I saw you there, so beautiful****  
****You stopped and stared, so magical****  
****Then you asked me for my name****  
****And we took an out town train****  
****Before you leave, get up to go****  
****I wanna know******

**Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?****  
****Watching movies on Sunday?****  
****Do you like kissing when it's raining?****  
****Making faces in the station?****  
****Do you like, I need to know****  
****What do you like? before you go******

**You walk me home, so wonderful****  
****It starts to snow, it's incredible****  
****Now we're walking up my street****  
****And you slowly turn to me****  
****You're three inches from my lips****  
****But before we do this******

**Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?****  
****Watching movies on Sunday?****  
****Do you like kissing when it's raining?****  
****Making faces in the station?****  
****Do you like, I need to know****  
****What do you like? before you go, oh oh******

**Show me the place where you come from****  
****And the places you dream of****  
****I wanna know everything you are****  
****But before we get that far****  
****Do you like, I need to know****  
****Do you like, before you go******

**Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?****  
****Watching movies on Sunday?****  
****Do you like kissing when it's raining?****  
****Making faces in the station?******

**Cause I like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?****  
****Watching movies on Sunday?****  
****Do you like kissing when it's raining?****  
****Making faces in the station?****  
****Do you like, yea yea yea yea**

Carly había cantado muy bien y Sam había hecho unos coros muy bajitos y casi nadie la oyó. Los chicos dijeron que fue un muy buen ensayo.

-Bueno chicas nos vemos-saludo Freddie.

-Gibeeeeeeeeeeh!

-Adiós!

Las chicas se fueron a dormir. Había sido una linda tarde.

Sam ya estaba pensando en algo. En algo grande. Sacaría provecho de la situación. Sin ponerse en frente de Freddie ¿Celosa?

**Y les gusto? Que les pareció? Los nombres de las chicas los invente yo! :)**

**REVIEWS!**

**Besos!**


	3. Muchas Preguntas y no tantas Respuestas

**Hola chicos! Volví! Ya se apedréenme por haberme tardado tanto! Jajajaja. Bueno ojala les guste este capítulo y…nada. Besos!**

Cap. 3: Muchas Preguntas y no tantas Respuestas.

Había pasado una semana desde que todos estaban en la "banda", también hacia un par de días en los cuales Freddie salió mucho con Tania. Gibby no había tenido tanta suerte en cuanto a Larissa porque esta se aburrió de él, dejándolo destrozado en parte, pero el, después de todo seguía siendo Gibby.

Los días siguieron pasando y ellos siguieron ensayando, pero Sam seguía sin demostrar que sabía cantar muy bien, porque hacia coros muy bajos.

-Sam…¿Por qué no cantas más alto?-le pregunto un día Carly después de un ensayo cuando los chicos se habían ido.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Sam tratando de hacerse la tonta.

-Vamos! Tu sabes a lo que me refiero. Tu cantas muy bien Sam.

-No es cierto.

-Por Dios! Escuche como cantabas en Los Ángeles en la fiesta de Kenan Thompson .

-No! Tu no escuchaste mi voz bien ya que, tu cantabas conmigo y con Tori.

-Deja de poner excusas! ¿Si? ¿Por qué no cantas alto?

-Me da miedo! ¿Ok?-grito Sam. Carly se quedó sorprendida. Sam Puckett no le tiene miedo a nada. O ¿si?

-Pero tu eres Sam Puckett! A ti nada te da miedo, incluso saliste en el concurso de belleza bailando.

-Eso fue diferente Carly. A mí me da miedo porque…sé que tú, Gibby y **Freddie** van a estar escuchándome. –dijo haciendo énfasis en "Freddie"

-Yo…

-No importa Carly. –Carly no dijo nada y se echó en el sillón a ver televisión. Sam después de unas horas se fue a su casa.

Lo que le había dicho a Carly era cierto. Ella tenía miedo a cantar frente a ellos y a cualquier tipo de público. Y pensaran: ¿Cómo pudo cantar en la fiesta en Los Ángeles? Bueno ella prácticamente sabía que nadie la escucharía porque otra gente estaría cantando al mismo tiempo. Y Rapear no era lo mismo, ahí solo tienes que demostrar que sabes rimar y tienes buen ritmo, en cambio cantar… Tienes que afinar, no trabarte, etc.

Es un miedo bastante comprensible, dentro de todo.

Cuando llego a su casa, agarró una pata de pollo que encontró en el refrigerador y se tiró en su cama. Se quedó dormida a media pata de pollo, de la cual Espumita se encargó después.

A la mañana siguiente Carly, se encontró con Sam tirada y durmiendo en su sillón. Lo cual era bastante extraño ya que esta se había ido a su casa.

-¿Sam?-pregunto la castaña.

-Mmmm-dijo la rubia por toda respuesta.

-Sam. Sam. ¡SAM! –le grito Carly. Sam no reacciono y siguió dormida. Carly pensaba como despertarla hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

-Que lastima que Sam no pueda comer este POLLO FRITO. – Inmediatamente la rubia abrió los ojos incorporándose y diciendo: "¿Y el pollo frito?"

-No hay pollo frito, Sam.

-Entonces despiértame cuando halla-y se volvió a acostar. Carly solo suspiro.

-¿Como llegaste aquí?

-Ah, si. Bueno es que en mi casa no había nada para comer esta mañana, así que vine, forcé la cerradura y me comí tus costillas de res. –explico con naturalidad la rubia.

-Ok…Tendré que llamar al cerrajero para cambiar la cerradura.

Las chicas hablaron se rieron y terminaron de desayunar. Luego entro Freddie, como siempre.

-Hola-saludo el chico.

-Hola Freddie.-dijo Carly.

-Hola Freddo-respondió Sam. Freddie solo rodo los ojos ante el apodo de la chica.

-¿Y qué hacen?

-Nada-respondieron las chicas-solo charlando.

-Claro…

-Chicos tengo que buscar mi celular, creo que lo deje arriba en el estudio. Ya vuelvo. –dijo subiendo las escaleras. Pero luego bajo unos escalones y dijo: -No se maten ¿ok? –y volvió a subir.

Fue un silencio incomodo entre Sam y Freddie. No se hablaban mucho desde que Freddie salía con Tania, excepto en los ensayos de la banda y iCarly. Pero más incómodo fue, para Freddie, cuando Sam le sonrió.

-¿Por qué sonríes?-pregunto un poco nervioso y asustado.

-Nada-Sam siguió sonriendo y se levanto de su silla.-¿Ahora está prohibido sonreír?

-No, no.-respondió aun nervioso.

-¿Y…Como están las cosa con Tania? –pregunto Sam

-Bien, bien…Venimos saliendo desde hace dos semanas, esta seria la tercera.

-Wow! Y ella no es tu novia?

-No…Pensaba preguntárselo.

-Oh…tu sabes yo creo que deberías preguntarle.-Freddie se quedó de piedra. ¿Acaso Sam lo animaba para conseguir novia? ¿Acaso su ex-novia no sentía nada más por él? ¿Acaso el se sentía vacío ante aquello?

Pues había muchas preguntas pero, no tantas respuestas.

**Muajajajaja! Los deje con la duda de que pasara. Soy tan malita! Jajajajaja**

**Bueno…pronto tendrán una respuesta ante todo!**

**Besos! Los quiero :) **


	4. Lado Sensible

**Hola! Los deje con la duda! Soy tan malita! XD Ojala hayan recibido mis respuestas a las reviews! :) Sin mas les dejo el Cap 4.**

**Anteriormente:**

-Wow! Y ella no es tu novia?

-No…Pensaba preguntárselo.

-Oh…tu sabes yo creo que deberías preguntarle.-Freddie se quedó de piedra. ¿Acaso Sam lo animaba para conseguir novia? ¿Acaso su ex-novia no sentía nada más por él? ¿Acaso el se sentía vacío ante aquello?

Pues había muchas preguntas pero, no tantas respuestas.

Cap 4: Lado sensible.

-¿Freddie?-pregunto la rubia. -¿Sigues vivo?

Freddie se había quedado en shock por la respuesta anterior. ¿En serio Sam pensaba eso? O ¿Solo era un juego?

-Sam, ¿En serio piensas eso? –pregunto el castaño. Sam se le acercó un poco.

-Si en verdad. Pero…-se le acerco más sin dejar de sonreír-creo que deberías esperar una semana.

-¿Una semana?

-Si-se acercó más-una semana. Para que te lo pienses bien. Hoy es Domingo así que el próximo Domingo tienes que decidir ¿ok?. Creo que es el tiempo adecuado-explico Sam acercándose más a Freddie. El castaño no reaccionaba y por eso se quedaba quieto o… porque no quería moverse del lugar.

-Gracias Sam-logro articular y esta vez fue el, el que dio un paso hacia adelante dejando escasos centímetros entre sus caras. Freddie se quedó mirando los ojos celestes de Sam, perdiéndose en ellos. Y luego miro sus labios. Una loca idea pasaba por su cabeza. En ese momento el cerro los ojos durante un unos segundos esperando que algo ocurriera. De repente abrió los ojos y vio la puerta cerrándose. Suspiro con cara de decepción.

-¿Y Sam?-pregunto Carly bajando las escaleras.

-Ammm, mmm se fue.

-Oh. Y ¿ustedes hablaron?

-Si.

-¿Y estas ileso?-pregunto Carly mirándolo por si tenía algún moretón.

-Claro!

-Ok…-dijo Carly -¿de que hablaron?

Freddie se sentía un poco el tema y no sabía que responder así que solo dijo: "Ya voy mamá" y salió corriendo y se fue a su apartamento.

-Cobarde.-murmuro Carly.

-¿Quién es un cobarde?-pregunto Spencer entrando en el departamento con bolsas del supermercado.

-Nadie. ¿Qué traes ahí?-preguntó Carly.

-Bolsas del supermercado-respondió Spencer. Carly lo miro con cara de: no me digas.

Carly lo ayudo y Spencer se fue a hacer una escultura de barro y piezas de autos . Carly ya estaba acostumbrada a las locuras de su hermano. Y se fue a su habitación a su habitación.

Sam se levantó esa mañana ya que Carly le había mandado un mensaje que decía "URGENTE", desayuno lo que encontró y saludo a su mamá que estaba medio dormida por que ayer había salido con su novio: un malabarista de circo.

Sam siguió su camino de siempre hacia el departamento de Carly. Cuando entro en el edificio se encontró con Lewbert, lo cual no fue agradable, pero lo ignoro como siempre, cuando gritaba que no ensuciaran su piso.

Subió hasta el departamento de Carly abro la puerta y grito:

-¡CARLYYYYYYYY!-grito la rubia. Se escuchó como que algo se caía y Carly bajo corriendo por las escaleras en Pijama.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto alterada la castaña.

-Tu me mandaste un mensaje que decía "URGENTE" –dijo mostrándole el mensaje a Carly. -¿Y porque estas en pijama?

-Ya se pero luego de mandártelo, pensé que tardarías mucho y volví a dormirme.-explico Carly.

-Claro. Bueno, vayamos al grano. ¿Qué es tan "urgente"?

-Ah si. Recuerdas que tenemos una banda verdad?

-¿Cómo olvidarlo?

-Bueno, T-Bo dijo que necesita entretenimiento en los Licuados Locos así que…¡Tenemos una presentación el Domingo!-grito Loca de Alegría Carly.

-¿Qué?-pregunto muy nerviosa Sam. –No lo hare!

-¿Por qué?

-Tu sabes que me da miedo!

-Por Dios Sam! Tu Puedes hacerlo!

-No! Ni loca piensas que lo hare!

-Pero…

-No Carly…

-Tenemos como una semana para prepararnos.

Sam lo estaba pensando y…no. Ella no quería humillarse de esa manera. Sabía que se congelaría del miedo y que todos la verían y en especial **Freddie,** NO!. Ni loca lo haría.

Se dio media vuelta y se fue a su casa. No lo haría.

Carly se quedó mal y luego vino Freddie. Carly le conto lo de la presentación y que serviría para que el impresionara a Tania. Él estaba feliz y con una sonrisa, pero luego le explico lo de Sam y se le borro la sonrisa de la cara y la alegría de la mente. Le dijo a Carly, que harían lo que pudieran y que tenía la esperanza de que Sam cambiara de opinión antes del domingo.

Él se sentía mal por ella. Siempre le había parecido que era indestructible, pero al parecer todos tenemos un lado sensible.

**Ojala les haya gustado! Besos! Próximamente el siguiente capítulo y tampoco los hice esperar tanto. Estoy inspirada. :) **


	5. Preparativos

**Hola chicos! Siento haberlos hecho esperar! No tenía inspiración. Y además…me vicie con videos de Hola Soy German .Pero es mejor hacerlos esperar que no escribir nunca más y cancelar el Fic no? Ok! Sin mas les dejo el Quito Capitulo! :)**

**Cap 5: Preparativos**

Sam Puckett estaba, molesta, cansada, enojada, furiosa, triste y muchas emociones que no podía expresar. Se sentía una cobarde por no enfrentar su miedo al cantar el público, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que hacia lo correcto para no humillarse a si misma. Tenía que mantener su orgullo intacto. Y muchas veces ese orgullo era el que le impedía hacer cosas importantes. Carly había tratado de convencerla por teléfono toda la semana, también lo intento Gibby, Spencer y hasta Freddie, pero ninguno tuvo éxito al tratar. Se les estaba acabando el tiempo.

Bueno, ella…no sabía qué hacer. Lleno su estómago con el jamón restante, de su heladera y se fue al departamento de Carly. Quería encontrársela para hablarle y decirle cara a cara, sin correr, que no cantaría. Pero cuando llego al departamento ni Carly, ni Spencer estaban. Los dos estaban en Licuados Locos entrando en crisis para organizar los preparativos de la presentación el Domingo. Ese día era Sábado en la tarde. Carly estaba como loca gritándole a la gente, lo que iba por allí y por alla, que eso no, que eso si.

-T-Bo! Ya te dije que no quería una pila de tacos empalados como decoración en el escenario. –gritaba Carly- Spencer! ¿Qué te dije sobre la escultura gigante del Licuado? No va allí! Va al lado de la ENTRADA!

-¡QUE LINDURA! –le respondió Spencer asustado y enojadito.

Por otro lado, Freddie también estaba nervioso. Era la primera vez que se presentaba en público. Tania estaría observándolo, también lo harían los clientes de los Licuados Locos y los fans de iCarly. Grabarían su presentación y la subirían luego al sitio web, para que todo el mundo la pudiera ver. Nada de presión. No, claro. En realidad no era una "presentación" solo cantarían una canción y nada más. Luego seguirían la tarde tomando unos licuados. El tema era "Shakespeare" o si no tenían preparado "So Close" De Jennette McCurdy por si Carly cambiaba de opinión a último momento.

Gibby no estaba nervioso. Para nada. Él no tenía vergüenza si se equivocaba. Díganle lo que es vergüenza al gordito que se sacaba la camisa en cualquier lado y él te dirá: "¿Qué es eso?" Para el, ese día iba a ser muy normal. Como todos los días.

Mientras tanto en los Licuados Locos…

-NO, NO, NO! Eso no va ahí, pelmazo va del otro lado!-le gritaba Carly a un chico.

-Carly…-empezó T-Bo.

-Ahora no! El basurero no se toca! Que haces!?-gritaba Carly.

-Carly…

-¿Qué?

-Ese chico es un cliente! –le grito T-Bo a ella.

-Oh…-se apeno ella-Lo siento!-se disculpo con el chico que la miraba enojado y asustado. –Es que estoy muy nerviosa!

-Todo va a salir bien, Carly-la calmo Spencer.

-Gracias y lo sien…¿QUE ES ESO? NO! POR DIOS! ¿Qué NADIE SABE QUE HACER?-grito esta vez Carly sobresaltando a Spencer, a un chico que si, estaba trabajando y tratando de ayudar.

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Carly…

-CARLA! Mmmm ¿Dónde estará?- se preguntaba Sam.-Que va! Hay jamón!

Se fue corriendo hacia la heladera y empezó a comer el jamón. Cuando lo termino de comer, se sentó en el sillón a ver televisión. Esperaría a que Carly viniera para hablarle. Tampoco es que tuviera demasiada preocupación por ello.

Y con Freddie…

POV Freddie.

No puedo creer que mañana nos presentemos. Estoy muy nervioso. Va a ser genial. Pero sería mejor si Sam, estuviera con nosotros en la presentación. Todavía no me creo que ella le tenga miedo a eso de presentarse en público. Me parece extraño, viniendo de ella. Pero como dicen se aprenden cosas nuevas todos los días. Aun de las personas más cercanas.

Fin POV

Con Gibby…

POV GIBBY

Gibeeeeeeeehhh!

Fin POV

Licuados Locos

Todas las personas de los Licuados Locos, trataban de calmar a Carly. Todo el estrés de la presentación del domingo, la había hecho enloquecer y enojarse por cualquier cosa. Esta estaba hecha una furia ya que T-Bo, en vez de darle su licuado de moras le trajo uno de fresas.

-¿¡Es que nadie sabe qué hacer aquí?! Ni siquiera un licuado pueden hacer bien!

-Carly, no grites, cálmate, te quedaras sin voz-trato de calmarla Spencer, pero Carly no tenía espacio en su cabeza nada más que para su enojo y la presentación. Apenas escucho la palabra "cálmate" ella fue incontrolable.

-¿QUE ME CALME? NUNCA LE DIGAS A UNA CHICA CALMATE! SOLO NOS ALTERA MAS!-le siguió gritando a Spencer Carly. Aparentemente, Spencer había olvidado ese suceso, de alteración de Carly hace un par de años. **(N/A Como en iThink They Kissed) **-¿ME VES MAS ALTERADA? TODO ES TU CULPA POR DECIRME QUE ME CALME! NO VUELVAS A REP…-Carly no pudo terminar la oración. Las palabras ya no salían de su boca, lo cual alegraba a toda la gente de alrededor. Carly había perdido la voz y el único pensamiento que pasaba por su cabeza era: "La presentación!"

Y quien dice que hacer los preparativos no es peligroso.

**Chicos espero que le haya gustado. Perdón si me tarde, fue culpa de German y sus videos XD! Los QUIERO, Besos!**

**R-E-V-I-E-W-S!**


	6. Intriga y duda

**Ñañañaña! Me tarde! Lo se…Bueno tenía que organizar las ideas y bueno! Aquí está el sexto capítulo, espero que les guste :D **

**Cap 6: Intriga y duda.**

Era un domingo bastante complicado para un grupo de adolescentes. Tenían una presentación que hacer, y su vocalista no tenía voz. Su rubia amiga había huido sin dejar rastro. Los dos muchachos estaban bastantes nerviosos. Más que nada Freddie. ¿Cómo le diría a Tania que se cancelaba la presentación? ¿Y los fans de iCarly? Se decepcionarían. Sin duda estaban en un callejón sin salida.

Sam estaba dormida en su casa. Cuando se enteró que Carly había perdido la voz, se fue, sabiendo que tratarían de persuadirla para que cantara. La presentación era en la tarde, a las cinco. Después de esa hora se sentiría libre pero, ¿Con que cara la mirarían sus amigos? Ella estaba segura de que la perdonarían, como por todo lo malo que había hecho en el pasar de los años. Aun así, sentía que ellos estarían protestando contra ella para sus adentros, por ser una cobarde. O al menos es lo que ella pensaba respecto a la situación.

Cada uno de los chicos estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Así fueran buenos o malos. Carly se sentía culpable. Pensaba constantemente que si hubiera seguido el consejo de Spencer de no gritar, ella no se hubiera quedado sin voz y podría cantar. Se sentía…tonta. No había nada que hacer más que intentar convencer a Sam, cosa que sería bastante difícil de lograr.

Esa misma mañana, Carly fue a Licuados Locos a disculparse con la gente a la que le había gritado. Para ello se llevó su Pera Pad y escribió en el bloc de notas que lo sentía mucho. Todos aceptaron sus disculpas y dijeron que no había problema.

Ella hablo con T-Bo (por medio de la Pera Pad) y le dijo que no podría hablar y menos cantar hasta el próximo domingo. El, le dijo que igualmente los chicos podrían tocar, aunque sin vocalista no sería lo mismo. Carly se sentía más tranquila pero aun así, sentía culpabilidad en su interior.

Sam también sentía lo suyo así que, fue a casa de Carly para terminar todo de una vez y declararse cobarde sin miramientos. Ya eran las 4:30 cuando Sam llego al departamento de Carly. Ella no se encontraba allí, estaba en los Licuados tratando de organizar un poco el lugar para que los chicos tocaran allá a las 5.

Se sentó en el sillón sin nada que hacer, espero sin razón alguna, que algo pasara. Tenia un presentimiento de que algo iba a suceder. Y sin equivocarse, apareció Freddie en la puerta del departamento con cara de confusión y algo de tristeza.

-Sam, aquí estas.-dijo el castaño con un poco de alegría en su rostro.

-Sí, aquí estoy. ¿Acaso me buscabas?-pregunto sorprendida.

-Sí. Carly quería que fueras a la presentación, dijo que te mandaría un mensaje a tu celular.-le explico el castaño.

-Oh, mi teléfono estaba en silencio y no lo escuche.

-Claro-respondió con un poco de incomodidad. Hace bastante que no estaban los dos, solos, solos.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose un momento, a los ojos, sin hacer nada más que respirar. Ninguno se animaba a decir algo hasta que Freddie dijo:

-Oye… ¿Por qué no cantas más fuerte?

Sam se quedó hecha piedra. Él se lo había preguntado sin rodeos, como si fuera lo mas común del mundo. Ella, en cambio, prefirió girar la cabeza hacia otro lado para no mirarle la cara. Ahora no podría mirarlo de vuelta sin recordar es estúpida pregunta. ¿Por qué tenía que preguntar eso? ¿Por qué se tenía que meter? ¿Acaso no se podía meter en sus propios asuntos? Todas esas incógnitas pasaban por la cabeza de Sam.

Freddie la siguió mirando, esperando que se diera vuelta para poder mirarla a los ojos. Sam no daba señales de querer darse vuelta, ni nada relacionado. Se sentía mucho la tensión en el aire, tanta que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

El castaño se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

-Sam…-empezó.

-No quiero hablar de eso!-lo corto.

-Vamos dime, soy tu amigo.

-No lo hare!-Sam seguía dada vuelta sin mirarlo.

-Por lo menos dime la razón.

Sam se quedó callada un momento, luego lo pensó, y siguiendo dada vuelta respondió:

-Me da miedo! ¿Sí? Me da terror que la gente se burle de mi porque canto mal, o porque me olvide la letra o cualquier cosa!

Sam al fin se dio vuelta con los ojos un poco llorosos y bajo la cabeza, para no tener que mirarlo.

Freddie puso du dedo índice debajo de su barbilla, levantándole la cabeza suavemente y la miro a los ojos que aún estaban un poco llorosos.

-Tengo miedo, de hacer el ridiculo.

-A ti no te importa! Eres Sam Puckett!

-Pero aun así, me siento tonta.

-Todos tenemos miedo Sam, incluso tu.

-Pero…-empezó Sam, pero Freddie se acercó dejando unos centímetros de espacio entre sus labios y le dijo:

-Solo importa lo que tu creas de ti.-Entonces ella se acercó cerrando los ojos y se rozaron los labios, sintiendo calidez. Cuando se estaban por besar verdaderamente, a Freddie le llego un mensaje de Carly diciéndole que se apurara porque faltaba poco para la presentación, sobresaltándolos a los dos y separándose sonrojados. Freddie nunca había detestado tanto a su celular.

-Emm, me parece que tengo que irme-empezó sonrojado.

-Si, bueno, emm, suerte con Tania!-lo despidió ella.

Freddie cerró la puerta, apoyándose en ella del lado del pasillo suspirando, otra vez, decepcionado. Y no era el único que suspiraba ya que Sam también lo hizo cuando lo vio irse.

Y el, la dejo, con intriga y duda de compañía.

**Bueno chicos, espero que les haya gustado! Siento haberme tardado y bla, bla, bla! Los veré pronto! Besos! Los quiero!**

**Unas R-E-V-I-E-W-S me harían bien :D Y se que me odian por dejarlos con la intriga y la duda de compañía! XD**


	7. La presentacion

**Holis! Gracias por las Reviews! Y FanFiction les miente si les dice que no ma tengo 10 Reviews porque tengo como 15! Maldito, sitio! No ME quiere! Jajajajajaja! Como sea! Este Fic está llegando a su fin pero bueno, tengo que terminarlo antes de que estrenen el capítulo! **

**Cap 7: La presentación.**

Domingo. Un día bastante alegre para unas personas, el tema era que no lo era para Carly, Freddie, Gibby ni Sam. Confundidos y enojados. Dolidos y Frustrados. Sentimientos que se mezclaban y que no debían estar juntos! Como siempre cuando uno los mezcla, el resultado no es siempre bueno.

Freddie ya se encontraba en Licuados Locos, con el corazón en la garganta. No sabía que decir ni hacer. Subió al pequeño escenario improvisado del local, enfrente de toda la gente que estaba esperando para escuchar la presentación, agarro el micrófono y empezó a balbucear palabras indescifrables:

-Bsss ummm bueniiiio.-trato de aclararse la garganta y seguir- Bueno..So-solo les que-quería contar que nuestra vocalista esta…-no pudo terminar la frase porque algo paso.

-El quiere decir que su vocalista estaba un poco retrasada, pero ya estoy aquí.

A Freddie se le ilumino el rostro con una sonrisa. Había venido. Ella había venido! No podía creerlo. No podía creer que Sam Puckett estuviera allí lo más confiada. En ese momento quería abrazarla, pero luego recordó a Tania y ese pensamiento se esfumo de su mente.

-Bueno, aquí esta!-anuncio Freddie. La gente comenzó a aplaudir emocionados ya que nunca habían visto a Sam cantando. Sam subió al escenario con un poco de nervios y le dirigió una mirada de "Solo hago esto porque me siento culpable" a Freddie. Él le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa y asintió.

-Chicos, ¿Podemos cantar "So close" de Jennette McCurdy? Esa me la se mejor que la de Gordon. –le susurro a Gibby y Freddie. Los dos asintieron.

Sam suspiro, trato de relajarse y ahí empezó la música.

**( N/A Busquen "So close" de Jennette McCurdy) **

**Just keep tuggin, pushin, pullin****  
****On my little Heart strings****  
****Got me all tied up in knots****  
****Anytime I see your face****  
****Oh it brings out****  
****It brings out the girl in me****  
****Dont know just how ya did it****  
****But ya got me real good****  
****Hook, line and sinker****  
****Like I knew you could****  
****But you don't even notice****  
****Boy I wish you would******

**I can't help myself****  
****I can't help but smile****  
****Everytime I see your face****  
****And we've never met****  
****I bet you don't know my name****  
****Am I outta my mind****  
****I think that I might be goin crazy****  
****Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break****  
****How'd you get to be so close****  
****When you're so far away******

**I think you might be close to perfect****  
****Girls you know what I mean****  
****He's got a face straight out****  
****Of a magazine****  
****Gotta pinch myself****  
****To prove he aint a dream****  
****Oh oh oh******

**I can't help myself****  
****Now my secrets out****  
****I can't help but smile****  
****Everytime I see your face****  
****And we've never met****  
****I bet you don't know my name****  
****Am I outta my mind****  
****I think that I might be goin crazy****  
****Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break****  
****How'd you get to be so close****  
****When you're so far away******

**I wish you were mine all mine****  
****Mine all mine****  
****I wish you were mine all mine****  
****I wish you were mine******

**I can't help but smile****  
****Everytime I see your face****  
****And we've never met****  
****I bet you don't know my name****  
****Am I outta my mind****  
****I think that I might be going crazy****  
****Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break****  
****How'd you get to be so close****  
****When you're so far away****  
****How'd you get to be so close****  
****When you're so far away**

Cuando termino la canción todo se quedó en silencio. Sam había temido lo peor: no les había gustado. Pero estaba del todo equivocada. La gente comenzó a aplaudir como loca y silbaba para dar ánimos. Sam sintió una felicidad enorme y sin darse cuenta abrazo a Freddie. Este le correspondió el abrazo contento. Él tenía que admitir que le había dado unas miradas durante la canción llenas de felicidad y algo más!

Luego miro a Tania cuando dejo de abrazar a Sam. Se sentía raro.

Tal vez la presentación haya confundido sus sentimientos.

**Ojala les hay gustado! :D**

**REVIEWS! :D**


	8. La Decisión

**Ya se me tarde! D: Estaba sin imaginación y con trimestrales! Pero creo que este Cap es bastante Misterioso. Bueno ojala les guste! :D**

**Capitulo 8: La decisión.**

Domingo por la tarde. Una presentación hecha y felicidad en el aire. También a este sentimiento lo acompaña la confusión. Mucha confusión. ¿Qué me dirías si estuvieras pensando en pedirle a una chica ser tu novia, pero una hora antes casi besas a tu ex-novia? Lo se, muy confuso.

Bueno así se sentía Freddie Benson. Después de su presentación había sentido varias cosas, aparte de la confusión. Inseguridad, miedo, duda. Pero un fue el único que sintió, cosas. Una rubia también había tenido varias sensaciones. Felicidad, angustia, hambre y de todo un poco.

Estaban todos en los Licuados Locos, hablando sobre el talento de los chicos y de la hermosa voz de Sam. La rubia se sentía realmente incomoda, pero luego fue acostumbrándose y riéndose con ello. En la mesa estaban sentados: Carly, que no podía hablar casi nada, Tania, Gibby, Freddie y Sam. Todos estaban tomándose un licuado y hablando de la presentación. Sam y Freddie no abrían la boca, se removían un poco incomodos y se dirigían miradas significativas cada tanto.

A lo largo de la tarde, la gente se fue yendo hasta que se quedaron ellos cinco. Freddie estaba pensando en decirle a Tania si quería ser su novia pero antes, Sam se despidió de él diciendo.

-Gracias por hacerme entrar en razón tonto-le dijo al oído y le dio un beso en la mejilla yéndose con Carly al departamento de la castaña, saliendo por la puerta. Él se quedó petrificado pensando que ahora todo se veía bonito. La mesa, los asientos, un grano en la cara de T-Bo, Tania… TANIA! Ahí se dejó de pensar en tonterías, tenía que decirle algo a Tania. ¿Le pedía, o no le pedía? ¿Le decía o no le decía? La duda lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

-Freddie…-empezó Tania- ¿Estas bien?

-Si, si-dijo distraído el castaño.

-Bueno…solo quería decirte que la presentación, fue muy buena-dijo acercándose ella-tienes talento.

-Bueno…gracias-contesto el incómodo.

-¿No tienes nada que decirme o…hacer?-ella ya estaba a muy pocos centímetros de su cara.

-Emmm

Desde el otro lado de la puerta de vidrio, se encontraba una rubia muy desesperada sin saber qué hacer. Había estado observando toda la escena detrás de esa puerta y se sentía muy mal. ¿Cómo Freddie podía jugar con sus sentimientos así? ¿Cómo se atrevía después de casi besarla hacer eso?

Cuando vio que Tania se había acercado mucho a Freddie estuvo a punto de entrar y tirarla al suelo. Cuando pensó que la iba a besar, T-Bo se quedó en frete de la puerta tapándole la vista. Cuando él se fue la chica se estaba alejando con una sonrisita. Sam ya sabía lo que había pasado. Se habían besado y a el no le importaba nada lo que ella sintiera. "Ash! Malditos sentimientos!" pensó en su interior. Solo se quedo allí para ver que pasaba.

En el local…

-Mira Tania, tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

-¿Si?-pregunto curiosa la chica.

-Bueno quería decirte que…tu…y…yo-tartamudeo Freddie.

Mientras tanto detrás de la puerta…

P.O.V Sam

Ay, no! Freddie está tartamudeando, se lo está diciendo! Maldita sea la hora en que le dije que no había problema en que le preguntara!

Ahora de seguro le está explicando cómo y cuándo se enamoró de ella y por qué le gusta tanto! Dios! Como odio esto!

En el local…

-Gracias, ¿todo quedo aclarado verdad?-pregunto el con una sonrisa.

-Sip.-ella se acercó y le dio un abrazo. –Gracias por hacérmelo saber, todo claro-sonrió ella.

-Aja-el sonrió también.

-Yo desde el principio lo he sabido Freddie, lo vi en tu mirada-explico Tania.-Y creo que tu…siempre lo supiste.

Tania se fue con una sonrisa radiante por haber dejado todo bien con él, muy bien.

Detrás de la puerta…

Sam vio salir a Tania muy feliz, porque, según ella, seguro Freddie le había pedido ser su novia y ella estaba muy feliz. Ella estaba destrozada. Se fue corriendo hasta el departamento de Carly, entro y se sentó en el sillón.

POV Sam.

Odio esto. Esto apesta! Maldición Freddie! Ya no se que hacer, lo único que puedo hacer es maldecir en la hora en que le dije que tomara una…DECISIÓN!

**Ñañañañañañañañañ! Continuara! Ojala les haya gustado! Ya se me tarde! Hay misterio hatsa el próximo capitulo que es el final! :(**

**Buano! Unos reviews me vendrían bien! :D**

**REVIEWS! **


	9. Revelaciones

**Ñañis! Nadie me quiere! D: No me llego ninguna Review! Son muy malos! Me hacen llorar D:**

**LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!**

**Aun así tengo que terminar el Fic antes de que se estrene el episodio este Sábado :/**

**Capítulo 9: Revelaciones. **

Sam estaba hecha una furia, en el departamento de Carly. Daba paso de aquí y allá pensando, como podría matar a Freddie, por jugar con sus sentimientos. No podía haberle hecho eso. Ya no podría verlo con la misma cara que siempre. Ya no podría. Y seguro el otro estaría estando muy contento por su nueva novia, y no estaría pensando cómo se sentía ella. No, él es un egoísta. El tipo no tenía corazón ni pensamientos para ella. Solo los tenía para Tania. Estos pensamientos no eran los más positivos que podía tener una persona. Y Sam no tenía exactamente lo que se dice "pensamientos positivos". Carly le decía que parara por iba a hacer un agujero en el suelo si seguía dando esos pasos en su departamento, pero Sam no le hacía caso.

Freddie, estaba también muy frustrado. Estaba detrás de la puerta del departamento de Carly. Había vito a Sam marchándose de los Licuados y yendo al edificio. Supuso que iba al departamento de Carly, y no se equivocaba en absoluto. Estaba allí, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Le contaba lo que había pasado o no? ¿Qué hacía? O le decía o se quedaba como cobarde. Opto por la primera opción, era preferible decirle que no hacerlo.

Abrió la puerta como de costumbre y vio, a Sam, sentada en el sillón mirando hacia la nada. Estaba como en un trance, del cual parecía que no iba a salir. Freddie se la quedó mirando hasta que ella reacciono, lo miro, le transmitió todo el odio que ella sentía hacía con una mirada ;pero él no sabía qué hacer. Solo le seguía la mirada. Hasta que le dijo:

-Tengo que decirte algo importante Sam. –dijo el sentándose en el sillón.

-¿Qué? ¿Sobre Tania?-pregunto ella molesta.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya lo sabes?-le pregunto muy sorprendido.

-Por supuesto Freddie y la verdad para serte sincera estoy muy decepcionada y triste.

-¿Cómo? ¿En serio? Yo pensé que te alegrarías.

-¿Alegrarme? ¿Cómo podría alégrame de algo así Freddie?-pregunto más molesta aun. No podía creer que Freddie estuviera diciendo que ella podría, llegar a "ponerse feliz" por su nueva novia.

-Pero…yo…-no sabía que decir estaba demasiado confundido. –Creí…que había tomado la decisión correcta.

-¿La decisión correcta? ¿Esto es una broma? ¡ES LA PEOR DECISION QUE HAS TOMADO!-le grito ella confundida y enojada, levantándose del sillón. Freddie también se levantó del sillón y se puso en frente de Sam.

-Con que la decisión correcta ¿no? PUES NO LO ES FREDDIE NO LO…-Sam no puedo terminar la oración por que Freddie, la estaba besando. Sam se quedó con los ojos abiertos pero luego los cerro correspondiéndole el beso. Freddie había puesto sus manos en la cintura de la rubia y Sam le estaba rodeando el cuello. Todo estaba tan tranquilo, ese beso era muy intenso como diciéndose cuanto se habían distanciado, y cuanto lo habían esperado. Estaban unidos por una sensación hermosa y bella. Pero Sam abrió los ojos y despego sus labios de los de Freddie. EL TENIA NOVIA!

-¿Qué haces? TU TIENES NOVIA TARADO!-le grito.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Freddie confundido.

-No te hagas el tonto. Yo vi cómo le decías a Tania que fuera tu novia.

-¿Qué?-volvió a repetir Freddie. Todo eso era muy raro. –Yo no le pedí a Tania que fuera mi novia. ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-Yo te vi hablando con ella y luego la besaste, aunque no los pude ver porque T-Bo me tapo.

-No, no. Siéntate, te lo voy a explicar todo.

-Pero yo…-protesto Sam.

-No, escucha.

_Flashback._

_-Freddie…-empezó Tania- ¿Estas bien?_

_-Si, si-dijo distraído el castaño._

_-Bueno…solo quería decirte que la presentación, fue muy buena-dijo acercándose ella-tienes talento._

_-Bueno…gracias-contesto el incómodo._

_-¿No tienes nada que decirme o…hacer?-ella ya estaba a muy pocos centímetros de su cara. _

_-Emmm._

_Tania se estaba acercando peligrosamente. T-Bo se puso detrás de ellos por curiosidad a ver que pasaba. El bloqueaba la vista a Sam desde afuera. _

_-Tania-la paro Freddie, alejándose-tu eres muy bonita y todo. En serio._

_Tania se fue alejándose de el con una sonrisita, aunque no lo beso. Luego T-Bo se fue, al mostrador de nuevo._

_-Mira Tania, tengo que decirte algo muy importante._

_-¿Si?-pregunto curiosa la chica._

_-Bueno quería decirte que…tu…y…yo-tartamudeo Freddie. –Bueno lo que quería decirte es que…no creo que nosotros tu sabes, seamos más que amigos. _

_Ah-dijo ella, sin mostrar mucha expresión. _

_-Mira yo creo, que yo…bueno-no sabía que decir. –Yo…yo sigo enamorado de Sam._

_-Mira, yo tampoco estaba seguro hasta que me lo dijiste ahora. No importa, creo que eso es dulce que sigas enamorado de ella. Todo bien entre nosotros. No te preocupes ¿ok?_

_-Gracias, ¿todo quedo aclarado verdad?-pregunto el con una sonrisa._

_-Sip.-ella se acercó y le dio un abrazo. –Gracias por hacérmelo saber, todo claro-sonrió ella._

_-Aja-el sonrió también._

_-Yo desde el principio lo he sabido Freddie, lo vi en tu mirada-explico Tania.-Y creo que tu…siempre lo supiste._

_Tania se fue con una sonrisa radiante por haber dejado todo bien con él, muy bien. _

_Fin Flashback._

-Oh-empezó Sam.-Entonces ¿seguís enamorado de mí?

-Sip-respondió-Si quieres te lo aclaro.

Él se acercó y la beso de nuevo dulcemente. Ella correspondía y sentía mariposas en la panza. El beso duro alrededor de 10 segundos.

-Awwww- se escuchó una voz detrás del sillón. Los chicos se sobresaltaron asustados. Carly había estado observando toda la escena.

-Carly! Nos asustaste! –le dijeron los dos- ¿Cómo puedes aparecerte así?

-Primero: es mi departamento. Segundo: No notaron mi presencia porque estaban muy ocupados baboseándose la cara-explico ella divertida, con una sonrisa.

-¡Hey! ¿Puedes hablar? Pero el medico te dijo que tenías que esperar como una semana!-exclamó Sam.

-De hecho…Los engañe. Si perdí la voz, pero no era grave, así que el médico me dijo que si podría cantar hoy si tomaba mucho té y descansaba la garganta estaría como nueva. –les aclaro. –Estuve fingiendo todo el día. Quería que Sam cantara.

-Carly! Podría haber sido un desastre!-le espeto la rubia.

-Naaaah, yo sabía que cantabas muy bien Sam. Quería hacerlo a ver si Freddie se avivaba con vos y volvían a ser novios.

-Eres una pequeña, manipuladora Carly Shay- se rio Freddie.

-Lo se.

-Bueno…¿en que estábamos?-le pregunto Sam a Freddie. Se acercaron y se volvieron a besar. Carly los miro con ternura, pero llego un momento que parecía que no se iban a despegar, que agarro el extintor y los roció.

-Carly!-le gritaron.

-Bueno, a ver si se despegaban-se empezó a reír. Los chicos también rieron y se abrazaron, porque todo, de nuevo, estuviera bien.

**Chicos! Ojala les haya gustado! Besos a todos los que leen mis fics! Los quiero muchooo! :D**

**Déjenme Reviews a ver si les gusto y eso. **

**Besos :D**

**Los quiero!**

**Chau.**

**Cambio y fuera!**

**Martu! :D**


End file.
